Шерия Бленди
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Шерия Бленди — Небесный Убийца Богов, член Чешуи Змеи Девы и кузина Шерри Бленди.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 267, Стр. 14 Внешность thumb|left|200px|Шерия в полный рост Шерия Бленди — молодая, привлекательная девочка, которая имеет большое сходство со своей старшей сестрой Шерри Бленди. Шерия имеет голубые глаза и невинный взгляд на лице. Ее розовые волосы завязаны в два пушистых хвостика с помощью оранжевых ленточек. Шерия носит бледно-голубую мини-юбку, розовый топ без рукавов с темно-синим центром и воротником, связанный лентой в центре. На ее знак в виде розового сердца на левой груди и "X" на правой. Она обычно носит белые небольшие перчатки в сочетании с розовой тканью, которая достигает ее плеч и завязана на повязку. У Шерии черные чулки и белые краги, на вершине туфлей черного цвета. Ее знак гильдии зеленого цвета и расположен на голени правой ноги. Личность Шерия является типичной "Пандой", очень неуклюжая и миленькая девочка, которая часто из-за неуклюжести падает. Она, кажется, очень трусливая, потому, когда падает, извиняется перед Леоном и пугается, когда Тоби кричит на нее. Она утверждает, что ее "Любовь" пока еще не на таком высоком уровне, как у ее сестры. Так же, она похоже неравнодушна к Леону, потому что ее заставляет переживать, когда Леон показывает свое влечение к Джувии Локсар . Несмотря на свою невнимательность и рассеянность, когда дело касается битвы, то она очень серьезна. Шерия доказала в битве с Венди Марвелл, что она - грозный противник, как сказал один из комментаторов — это бой "детские кулачки". Так же, она показывает свою дружелюбность, предупреждая мага из Хвоста Феи, Венди, что она может ее покалечить, а в конце схватки предлагая подружится. Арки Великие Магические Игры Шерия появляется с остальной частью Чешуи Змеи Девы в качестве участника на Великих Магических Играх. Ооба Бабасама злится из-за того, что команда заняла четвёртое место, однако Шерия берёт вину на себя, заявляя, что это всё из-за её неуклюжести.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 267, Стр. 13-14 After Мато объясняет, что следующая игра будет Прятки, и в то время, как другие гильдии выбирают участников, Шерия предлагает себя в качестве кандидата, заявляя, что её маленький рост будет преимуществом. Однако, Леон Бастия перебивает её и говорит, что нужно быть серьёзными с самого начала, поэтому идёт он.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 268, Стр. 19 На третий день Игр, Шерия была выбрана для сражения против Венди Марвелл из Команды Хвост Феи А. Она заявляет, что выложиться на полную, но после этого падает на землю. Венди спрашивает, всё ли с ней в порядке, но в последствии падает тоже. Девочки приветствуют друга друга в ко время, как зрители смеются с них.Fairy Tail Манга: Chapter 287, Стр. 15-17 На играх Шерия дралась с Венди Марвелл. Начало боя, Венди атакует Шерию "Крыльями небесного дракона". Но Шерия уворачивается и ударяет Венди "Взмахом небесного бога", потом Шерия проводит "Танец небесного бога". Но Венди не сдаётся и отвечает Шерии "Когтем небесного дракона". Потом они сталкивают в бою свои крики и обе отлетают. Но Шерия сразу же встаёт, на ней ни царапинки, потом Шерия наносит удар воздухом но это не причинило особого вреда Венди и они обе начинают поедать воздух. Тут Венди использует тайную технику убийц драконов "Небесный бур". Но Шерия снова поднимается. После небольшого диалога Шерия использует тайную технику убийц богов но промахивается после чего со стороны обеих сыпется град ударов, и так пока не выходит время, итог - ничья. Позже Шерия и Венди стали подругами. Потом Шерия (вместе с Лионом) проиграла Грею и Джувии. Их победили ударом Унисона. Магия и Способности Магия Небесного Убийцы Богов (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō): Редкая форма Древней Магии чем-то похожая на Магию Ветра, которая позволяет Шерии создавать и манипулировать черным воздухом, который может быть использован для нападения на врагов с большим эффектом, заставляя их лететь от небольшого проявления Убийцей Богов своей огромной силы.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-6 Данная форма Магии позволяет девушке питаться воздухом, окружающим ее, для пополнения запаса сил.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 13 Леон Бастия называет Магию Небесного Убийцы Богов "сильнейшей небесной Магией",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 7 ставя выше чем Магия Небесного Убийцы Драконов которая, как говорится, способна убить Дракона, то оригинальное использование достаточно мощное для того что бы убить бога.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 11 Так же эта форма Магии может быть использована под водой без каких либо недостатков что и было показано во время Морской Битвы на Великих Магических Играх.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 9 thumb|200px|Дыхание небесного бога *'Дыхание Небесного Бога': Шерия способна собирать воздух у себя во рту, а следом создавать мощный поток, которым выстреливает в своего противника.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 7-9 thumb|200px|Танец небесного бога *'Танец Небесного Бога': Шерия очень быстро приближается к своему противнику и когда она достаточно близко, то поворачивает свое туловище, при расширении рук наружу. Это заставляет большой спиральный черный ветер, который отправляет врага в полет. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 5-6 *'Лечебная Магия Небесного Бога': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Chelia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Chelia can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 18 This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Chelia healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 14 The fact that Chelia couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer's powers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 7 It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 9 thumb|200px|Небесный Бог Борей *'Небесный Бог Борей' (天神の北風 (ボレアス) Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia generates two spiraling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Chelia used it against her, much to the latter's admiration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 4-5 Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. *'Секретная Техника Убийцы Богов' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): 200px|thumb|Стая Небесных Облаков :*'Стая Небесных Облаков': Это является ее секретной техникой, которая способна испепелить противника. Шерия собирает потоки черного ветра, концентрируя его в руках. Затем, поднося руки в небо, образуется черный ветер в виде перьев, которые очень быстро увеличивают свое количество. После направляет данное заклинание в своего противника, при достижении полностью уничтожая его. Однако, Венди удалось избавиться от этой участи, с помощью своей магии. Она во время атаки добавила силы Шерии, из-за чего та промазала.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 6-9 Enhanced Durability: Chelia possesses good physical resilience. Chelia was shown being struck by a powerful Sky Dragon Slayer Magic attack while taking heavy damage and was able to continue attacking afterwards, though the recovery was hastened by her Sky God Healing Spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 14-17 Chelia also engaged Wendy using melee combat, trading hit for hit while they both used Sky God Slayer Magic and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic respectivelyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 15-16 to bolster their attacks, Chelia was only slightly injured at the conclusion of the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 17-18 Улучшенная Ловкость: Шерия проявила свою скорость и подвижность что позволило ей с легкостью уворачиваться от вихрей Венди Марвелл созданных Атакой Небесного Дракона 'и отпрыгнув в сторону быстро контр - атаковать. Она так же может подниматься в воздухе на большую высоту, особенно учитывая ее возраст и небольшой рост.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 6 'Рукопашный Бой: Шерия может объединять обычные атаки со своей Магией Небесного Убийцы Богов для того что бы компенсировать небольшое телосложение и тем самым повысить силу ударов в результате использования Магии, к тому же ее боевой стиль не отличаеться от стиля Венди Марвелл с которой она сразилась во время поединка на Великих Магических Играх.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 10-11 Улучшенная Выносливость: Шерия показала что она обладает большой физической выносливостью. Было заметно что у Шерии была лишь небольшая усталость даже после того как она использовала много заклинаний Магии Небесного Убийцы Богов во время боя с Венди и даже после этого была в состоянии продолжать бой. Используя всю мощь Магии Небесного Убийцы Богов '''Шеррия так же была в состоянии использоватьТайную Технику Небесного Убийцы Богов'Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 12-14 и даже не смотря на все это она еще нашла в себе силы дабы закончить поединок ничьей используя только рукопашный бой Интересные Факты * In Volume 32's extra content, Mashima provided the battle statistics for 31 of the 40 X791 contestants in the Grand Magic Games. The stats, however, were provided not from Mashima's point-of-view as the author but from the view point of Sorcerer Magazine reporter Jason, which explains why some stats are missing and why others may be inaccurate. According to Jasonfrom the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in theGrand Magic Games of X791, Chelia's stats are:83 Цитаты * (Венди Марвелл) "Если ты не пойдешь сейчас, я знаю, ты будешь сожалеть об этом. Нацу сам сказал, "Хвост Феи не уничтожить" . Потому что он любит тебя, Венди. И потому что он любит Хвост Феи он и проделал весь этот путь. Я буду честна с тобой, Венди. Даже если мы находимся в разных гильдиях, мы можем оставаться друзьями. Мы подруги навсегда.''" Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Chelia Blendy Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Убийцы Богов Категория:Члены Чешуи Змеи Девы Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Требуется Помощь